Ye Olde Yu Yu
by Winter -iel -o burzum
Summary: Its another boring day at Autumn's house until Flash finds an article in World Domination Weekly magazine & now the YYH boys, Autumn, Flash & Hinote are dressed up & going to the Renaissance Fair! Better then it sounds please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Ye Olde Yu Yu Part 1

Winter: Hey there peoples and welcome to a pointless one chapter short story!!! Yay!!!!!

Wisdom: Another one?

Winter: Aye my owl!!

Wisdom: -.-;;;

Hiei: Why are you dressed like a gipsy?

Winter: BECAUSE!!!!!!.......today I want to the Renaissance fair with my friend Teresa. It was so cool!

Wisdom: I see where this is going let's get the hell out of here.

Hiei: ::Nods::

Wisdom and Hiei: ::Try to escape::

Winter: Not so fast there!! ::Grabs both of them and pulls them back:: I have something for you!!!

Wisdom: Really?

Hiei: ::Whimpers::

Winter: Yup! Now hold still you two!

::Couple minute's later::

Wisdom: ::Has horns coming out of his head and wearing small bracelets on his ankles with a cape:: I hate you...

Hiei: YOU HATE HER?!?! WHAT ABOUT ME?!?! ::Wearing red tights with a golden tunic that goes down above his knee. Has long boots on and has a wooden sword:: I'M THE ONE-WEARING TIGHTS!

Wisdom: ::Blinks at Hiei:: ::Laughter takes a few moments to register into tiny owl brain:: ...........::bursts out laughing:: I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY WHEN THE GREAT ALL MIDDY HIEI IS WEARING TIGHTS!!!!

Hiei: ::Fuming::

Winter: Hehe you gotta love me.

Wisdom and Hiei: ::Slowly turn to glare::

Winter: Heh, heh well erm I don't own YYH or the Renaissance fair thingy...Autumn a.k.a Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity who is laughing her ass off now because of what Hiei is wearing and Hinote belongs to EternalBlackNight who is also prolly laughing because of Hiei...

So errrr here's your short story while I run for my life... ::starts to run::

Hiei and Wisdom: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter One: Ye Olde Yu Yu Part 1: (Thanks for the title Dream!!)

It was a nice bright sunny day in the United States of America. Though the bright sunny day was a cover up for what the president was planning to take over the world with his army. Wait no never mind, that never came across his mind well because let's face it he's him. Anyhow that idea did come across the mind of that demon right over there!

Yes that demon! The short antigravity haired demon with black hair and a white star burst in the middle. He's the one wearing the black pants with the four white belts and the blue tank top.

Though this story has nothing to do with the tiny little fire demon trying to take over the world we will go with it for about another paragraph or so just to take up space. So yes the small fire demon sitting over there has planned many times to be taking over the world. Well all three worlds to be exact. Ningenkai, Makai, and Reikai.

And so that was the paragraph that was pointless and taking up space and time and now we will begin the rather pointless, yet past Renaissance tight wearing people fanfic.

...Did that even make sense?

Two girls were sitting by the computer to a bedroom. The room was relatively big with a bed in a corner and next to the bed were a computer and two chairs that the girls were sitting on. Along the walls were a bunch of boxes and junk. In front of the bed was a TV with a play station 2. There were two cages in the middle of the room. One for her rabbit Freckles and the other her two finches.

The girl sitting in front of the computer had dark hair that went a little past her shoulders. She starred at the screen with her bluish eyes. On the top of her hair was a set of black cat ears. She was wearing a black shirt that said "I survived the blackout of 2003" in white letters with blue Capri pants.

Next to her was a girl with long black-layered hair that went down past her chest with silver bangs that were pulled back with a pin. She starred at the screen with her golden eyes. She had five earrings in each of her somewhat pointed ears (almost like a half elf). She wore a pair on black shorts that reached down to belong her knee and were outlined in pink with stars sewn into them. Along her waist was a stud belt. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said, "Do not disturbed, disturbed enough already," in white lettering. Along her arms were a punch of different colored sex bracelets and a punch of rings was on her fingers.

"What'da wanna do?" asked the first girl.

"Iunno what'da wanna do?"

"Iunno what'da wanna do?"

"Iunno what'da wanna do?"

The second girl's sweat dropped knowing where this was going. "Just think of something now, Autumn."

The first girl Autumn saluted. "Yes sir, I mean ma'am."

The second girl rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed and plopped her self down pulling out a magazine. Autumn started taping away on the keyboard to her computer.

About fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang. Autumn jumped out of her seat.

"PHONE!!!!" she yelled then ran out of the room to go answer the door.

A couple of seconds went by before there was a scream coming from where Autumn had run. The other girl jumped up and ran into the kitchen (where the door was) and ran over to Autumn.

"What's wrong?" she asked

Autumn pointed at a tall boy dressed in blue with some weird looking orange thing he called hair standing there. Flash turned around and saw the boy.

"GAH ITS GOING TO KILL US!" she yelled.

She took the broom that was leaning on the wall next to her and started beating the boy over the head with it as she chased him around the backyard. Autumn sat near by in the backyard watching her friend chase around the attacker.

"Why is Flash chasing around Kuwabara?" asked a familiar voice.

Autumn perked up and jumped up. "KURAMA!!!!" she yelled running over to him.

Kurama being used to the greeting simple kept his balance as she ran into him giving him a super mega glomp.

"GO FOR THE EYES FLASH!" yelled a boy with messy curly brown hair.

He stood about Yusuke's height wearing tan pants with black steal toed boots and a black t-shirt with a skull on it.

Eventually Kuwabara had fallen unconscious at the feet of a boy dressed in green with black slicked back hair and another boy who stood about a half an inch taller then the second girl Flash who was wearing black pants with a blue tank top.

Flash walked over to them with the broom resting on her shoulder. "I was wondering when you guys were going to get here."

"I missed you so much Kura-chan!" said Autumn as she hugged him.

Kurama smiled and returned the hug. "Shall we go inside then?"

The six friends walked inside leaving Kuwabara on the ground unconscious. Autumn led them to her room. Flash climbed up onto the top bunk accompanied by Hiei. Yusuke and Hinote took a seat on the floor in front of the TV and started to play a game for PS2 and Kurama and Autumn sat on the bed and watched to two play.

"So what are we doing for today?" Kurama asked.

The others shrugged.

"Well Flash knocked out Kuwabara so we have to wait until he wakes for more amusement as Flash chases him around the back yard," said Yusuke. "HINOTE!!!"

Hinote smiled as he knocked Yusuke's character off of the stage. "VICTORY IS MINE!"

"STEWIE!!!!" yelled Flash. (I don't own Family Guy wish but don't)

She hung upside down over the bars and took her magazine that Kurama had just picked up.

"This isn't for people like you," she said then sat up straight next to Hiei.

"Why not?" pouted Kurama.

"Because it's another issue of World Domination Weekly and if you see it Flash's dreams might be destroyed," said Autumn with a nod.

"How would I do that?" asked Kurama.

"By giving another speech and driving her insane," answered Yusuke. "If she already isn't."

-Squeak!-

Yusuke was rubbing his head from where Flash had thrown a stuff animal at him.

"What was that for?!" he yelled glaring up at her.

"To make you lose and have Hinote beat you ten times in a row," said Flash pointing at the screen.

Yusuke turned around with a large gloomy face. "I hate you."

"Oh yeah! I win I beat Yusuke!" said Hinote as he stood up and started doing a victory dance.

Yusuke glared at Hinote and started yelling stuff.

"GASP!!!" yelled Flash.

She jumped off of the top bunk and held out an article to so everyone. It had a picture of people dressed up from the Renaissance times holding a bunch of weapons.

"Are you tired of having lazy and stupid friends doing all of your dirty work for trying to take over the world and its only making things worse? Well if that is your problem then you need to come to New York's Renaissance fair! Not only can you dress up and carry very sharp sword and other weapons but you can kidnap someone to do all the dirty work for you instead of your lazy ass friends who can't tell there left from the right!" read Kurama out loud.

"HEY! I can't tell my left from my right!" said Yusuke. "....what's left and right?"

Everyone fell over anime style with a couple of sweat drops. "YUSUKE!!!"

"I think we should go so I can get an evil/cool looking person minion," said Flash.

"But enslaving people is wrong," said Kurama.

"That never stopped the hypercritics of the US when they went to Africa," said Flash. "Or the Egyptians with the Jews OR!"

"Okay I get the point!" said Kurama holding out is heads with his palms facing her. "We can go!"

"YAY!" shouted Autumn and Flash.

"We get to dress up!" said Autumn excited.

"I get a minion!" shouted Flash.

"Kurama, you do realize that this is all your fault," said Hiei jumping down.

"How so?" asked Kurama.

"I read the script...I mean I had a sacred vision..." (From Darkened Skye, don't own)

(Director: ::Hits head with clip board:: )

Kurama chuckled at his friends comment. "Come on Hiei it can't be that bad."

"Hn, you just wait Kitsune."

**A couple of minutes later:**

"HELL NO!!!! NO WAY IN ALL OF THE SEVEN HELLS!" yelled Kurama.

"Aww c'mon Kura-chan!" said Autumn holding up an outfit she wanted Kurama to wear.

"There is no way I'm wearing tights!" said Kurama crossing his arms. "And that's it!"

"Aww," pouted Autumn.

"Well then in that case," said Flash pulling out a long brown robe from Autumn's closet. "Kuwabara can be the monk guy thing dude."

She tossed Kuwabara who had walked into the room when he heard Kurama's yelling. He caught it and looked down at it.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"We are going to the Renaissance Fair," said Flash looking through the closet.

She pulled out a pair of semi tight black breaches, a pair of black boots and a white blouse with a tie in the chest with ruffles out ling the ties and along the selves that covered the wrist.

"Kurama you can wear this then," she said tossing it to him.

Kurama caught it and looked it over before nodding in improvement. "This will do."

"Yusuke you can be...." said Autumn looking through the closet.

"A baka Ningen?" asked Flash.

"No he's already that," said Autumn looking through he closet.

"What about this?" asked Flash.

"No that's for Hinote."

"This?"

"Hm... alright! Since no one wants to see him in tights anyway," said Autumn.

The two girls showed Yusuke a bright pink dress that Autumn was holding. Flash was holding a blonde wig with slippers. Yusuke's jaw dropped as the other boys started laughing.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" shouted Yusuke.

"Since when do we?" asked Flash.

"LET KURAMA BE A GIRL! HE HAS THE HAIR!!!!" shouted Yusuke.

Yusuke ignored the glare coming from Kurama. "I can't wear it! I don't have a chest it will flop down!"

"And that's why the preps use this great invention called...TISSUES!" shouted Autumn as a screen came down behind the two girls.

They threw the costume out of the way as a small table with a box of tissues came up from the ground. Both girls stood on either side of the table pointing at the box like one of those girls from TV.

"You see!" began Autumn in a talk show like host voice. "A couple of years back a very bored person invited this very useful paper like object that could be used for many things!"

"Oh my Autumn what are they used for?" asked Flash in the same kind of voice.

"Well you see Flash tissues can be used for many different things such as blowing your nose. To help clean up cuts and many more. Oh but you can't forget the most popular way to use them!"

"And what is that Autumn!?" asked Flash.

"Well most preppy and/or popular girls stuff their bras with this soft like paper to make their chest seem bigger and try to get the attention of guys they like!" said Autumn.

"But does it really work?" asked Flash sounding amused.

"It sure does!!" said Autumn.

"WOW! Now if I did care about the way I am and wasn't some self conceded preppy bitch I might just try it!" said Flash.

"You better believe it!" said Autumn. "So you can get these tissues from anywhere! Or you can call this number and order a lifetime supply of these many useful yet somewhat pointless TISSUES!

Tenka walked in front of them he had a tissue on his head while he held a piece of cardboard that said 1-800-TISSUES

(Director: Who put that in the script?!...WINTER!!!!!!!!

Winter: I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!)

The guys' sweat dropped as they starred at the girls. They were now standing on one leg on either side of the table (still) pointing at the box of tissues. Tenka was still holding the cardboard. The two girls and the rabbit demon didn't move.

Suddenly Dariken came out of Autumn's closet and started to poke the pink like background that was behind the girls and Tenka. He kept poking it until it fell from where it was hanging. The board fell on top of Autumn, Flash and Tenka. Dari stood there and blinked.

"Autumn!!" shouted Kurama running over and picking the board off of them. "Daijobu?"

Autumn, Flash and Tenka and swirl for eyes as they laid there. Kurama pushed the board all the way off of them and onto Dari. He kneeled next to Autumn and Flash.

"Daijobu?"

"NO!" shouted Yusuke. "DON'T WAKE THEM UP!"

"He didn't you baka," said Flash sitting up. "You did."

Yusuke whimpered. "You really aren't going to make me wear the dress...are you?"

"No," said Autumn. "But it was fun playing commercial!"

Flash's sweat dropped as she glared at Autumn. "If you ever make me do that again I WILL kill you."

"Oh don't worry Harmony said the same thing," said Autumn getting up.

"So what am I going to wear?" asked Yusuke.

Flash tossed him an outfit and he caught it. "I'll go change."

"So what about me?" asked Hinote.

Autumn tossed him another outfit then he went to go wait for Yusuke to get out of the bathroom so he can change. Kurama and Kuwabara took there's and followed Hinote.

"Here," said Flash as she tossed Hiei his outfit.

He thanked her with a famous Hn then went to wait on line.

"So what are you going to wear?" Flash asked Autumn.

"Anou...I got a dress from the pyramid collection (don't own) so I think I'll wear that," answered Autumn.

Flash nodded and looked in Autumn's closet. Yusuke came back into Autumn's room wearing black breaches with boots. He had a long sleeved black t-shirt on that was under a chain mail shirt. Over the chain mail was a leather cover up with no sleeves. (I have a picture of it the link will go at the end)

"Not too bad Flash," he said. "Does she have any of Hiei's katanas in there?"

"Anou...yeah here's one," she said tossing it to Yusuke.

Yusuke caught it and tied the sheath to his side. Flash stood up with a bunch of black clothes and walked over to wait to change in the bathroom. A couple of minutes later Hinote came in Autumn's room and sat down on a chair.

He was wearing a pair of black breaches with black boots. For a shirt he had a blood red blouse and over that was a sleeveless leather vest that reached down to above his knees. He had a black belt around the leather. He walked over and took another one of Hiei's katanas from the closet and tied it around his waist.

Kuwabara came back wearing a long brown robe with long sleeves and a hood. Hinote walked over to him and pulled up his hood.

"That's how you have to wear it," said Hinote.

Kurama then came walking in to the room wearing the outfit Flash had shown him from before. Next came Hiei who was wearing black breaches and boots. With a long sleeved black blouse. His katana rested at his side.

"So you guys were the ones with all my katanas," said Hiei.

"Nope," said Kurama taking one from the closet. "Autumn had them."

Hiei growled making a mental note to get his katanas back.

A couple of minutes later Autumn walked into the room wearing a long black sleeve less dress with a ribbon cross-laced bodice with a brocade-textured center inset. Going around the dress were purple slits so it would be a pattern of black, purple, black purple. The black that was in front of the dress was black but the fabric had a leafy design on it. On her feet she wore two small black slippers. Resting on her shoulders was a long black cloak that went past her feet just like her dress it was being held together by a feather shaped pin. Autumn had straightened her hair so it rested flatly against her head though she pulled some hair back with a pin and let some of her bangs fall into her face.

Kurama walked over to and kissed her cheek. "You look lovely."

Autumn turned and blushed a little. "Now we just have to wait for Flash."

A couple of minutes passed before Yusuke stood up and stormed to the bathroom and pounded on the door.

"FLASH HURRY UP!" he yelled.

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON I'M GETTING DRESSED!" Flash yelled back.

"Need any help?" asked Yusuke.

Flash fell over anime style. "YUSUKE YOU HENTAI WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Yusuke snickered and ran back into Autumn's room. A moment later Flash walked into the room glaring at Yusuke. Yusuke laughed nervously.

(This might get a little confusing) Flash was wearing black somewhat baggy pants that you could see through so she had to wear her swimsuit bottom. On the side of the pants were slits that ended a little above her ankles that had elastic around it so it would stay in place around her ankles. Along the slits were a bunch of hanging beads that would make a little nose when she moved. On her feet she wore black slippers with an anklet on her left foot. For a shirt she had on a black belly shirt so you could see her bellybutton ring and the belt with more metal beads on it. The cover up its self was a black so you couldn't see through it but the long sleeves you see through with slits like her pants. The shirt was also off the shoulders so you could see her scar a little clearer (read Lioness to find out about the scar).

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Yusuke.

"A Belly Dancer you nitwit," said Flash.

"Ah good put on a show," demanded Yusuke.

"Alright," said Flash reaching behind her.

She threw a dagger at Yusuke's head but he ducked and it hit the wall.

"Always just a little high," said Flash.

"HOLLY HELL!" yelled Yusuke. "WHO GAVE FLASH A DAGGER?!?!?!"

"For once it wasn't me," said Autumn.

"I took it myself," said Flash getting her dagger.

"We should get going," said Kurama standing up.

Everyone nodded. Flash went over to the closet and took a black cloak that looked like Autumn's and draped it around her then pined it closed with a dragon pin.

Autumn pointed. "LET US GO FRIENDS TO THE FAIR OF THE RENAISSANCE!!!"

She started marching off in the direction she pointed to not knowing any better that she was going to walk into a wall. Kurama quickly turned her around she so walked out the door.

End Chapter:

Winter: Okay, okay I know I said it was going to be one chapter but I'm getting tired of typing this and I keep getting distracted since I started this last night. Plus its already 12 pages and I don't want to reread like 24 pages or something so I'll end it there until next chapter.

And I better go before Wisdom and Hiei find me for making them dress up so erm, you know the drill reviews happy author quicker updates! So please review!

Oh!

Autumn's Dress: 

Yusuke: 

Wisdom: I found her!

Winter: AH CRAP! ::Runs::

Wisdom and Hiei: GET BACK HERE!!!!

::Credits start going::


	2. Ye Olde Yu Yu Part 2

Winter: Hey there and finally welcome to the next chapter of "Ye Olde Yu Yu!"

Wisdom: Winter would like to apologize for the LONG wait.

Winter: Yes I am very sorry so if Dream you could forget the plans of coming after me with happy pitchfork friend I'd love it.

Wisdom: Yes very well ::cough::

Winter: HIEI DISCLAIMER!

Hiei: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight.

Winter: ON WITH THE FANFIC!

**Chapter Two: Ye Olde Yu Yu Part 2:**

The gang walked down the street from Autumn's house to the bus stop. Once the bus got there everyone paid and went to the back of the bus. Flash sat in the middle of Hinote and Hiei in the last seat that could fit three people. To the left Kuwabara and Yusuke sat and to the right was Autumn and Kurama.

"This is going to be so much fun!" squealed Autumn.

"Yup!" said Hinote. "I can't wait to see the dungeon!"

"Or the torture chamber," said Flash.

"Sheesh Flash your such a sadistic," said Yusuke.

"Wow! Yusuke knows big words!" said Autumn.

"Oh shut up!!" said Yusuke throwing a glare at Autumn who smiled and waved.

Everyone was quiet for most of the ride when suddenly Autumn spoke up.

"Know what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"About shiny things, fluff and Kurama in a swim suit?" asked Hinote.

"Nope."

"Then what?" asked Yusuke.

"Nothing. Frightening isn't it?"

Everyone starred at Autumn like she had three heads. Hey maybe she does you never know. Autumn turned to look at them.

"What?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads with a 'never mind.'

The bus slowly pulled to a stop. Once it completely stopped everyone on the bus stood up and piled out off of the bus. The gang followed the crowed up to the ticket booths and got online.

Once the tickets were paid for the entered the fair placing their tickets in a basket as they got a map of the fair.

"Let's see," said Flash looking at the map. "We are here at the front gate."

"Wow look at all of the shops!" said Autumn looking around. "Oh my frogs..."

"What is it?" asked Kuwabara looking at Autumn.

"They have stocks!" she squealed.

Both girls exchanged looks then smirked evilly at each other then to the boys. The guys' sweat dropped as they smiled nervously.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asked Yusuke.

**Five minutes later:**

"Could this be why?" asked Hinote.

All the guys were stuck in the stocks on a small wooden stage.

"Now on the count of three," said a man who was taking their picture.

"One..."

"Flash I'm going to kill you," growled Hiei. "You too Autumn."

"Two..."

"Hiei! Kill Flash but not Autumn!" said Kurama.

"Oh gee thanks Kurama," said Flash.

"Three!"

Autumn and Flash gave a victory sing just as the picture was taken. Autumn let the guys out as Flash took her camera back from the man and thanked him.

"Did you really have to do that?" whined Kuwabara.

"Hai now shut up," said Flash.

"So how are we gonna do this?" asked Yusuke looking over Flash's head.

"Why don't we walk down Spende Penny Lane and look at the shops. Then circle around through Mystic's Way to Dragon Walk and then we will end up in the town market with other shops.

"Sounds good," said Hinote.

"Wheat! We get to go shopping!" said Autumn.

Everyone took off down Spende Penny Lane and stopped at all of the shops. As they were walking by them a fat old bald man selling demons horns stopped the group.

"You would you guys that to have some devil horns? Only fifteen paper bills!" he said.

"No thank you," said Kurama.

"I think Flash should get them it fits her," said Yusuke.

With that said he earned a punch in the head. Kurama laughed nervously as he pulled Flash and Yusuke down the street. When they got to the end of the lane and pretty girl that looked to be about in her twenties were selling leather roses.

"Ello sir," she said with a bow. "Would ye like to by a simple rose for is lady?"

Kurama smiled and waited for Autumn to pick out a rose. She chose a beautiful pink rose. When she pointed at it the lady smiled and placed some of the perfume in it before giving it Autumn.

"Would you like one as well?" she asked Flash taking the money from Kurama. "I have ones that you may like."

Flash followed her to the other side of her cart. There were a lot of roses with beads and things hanging off of them.

"I thought that you may like this," she said pulling out a black rose with a spike in the middle.

Flash took it with a grin and paid for the rose. After thanking the lady the others made their way down Mystic's Way. Trees that blocked in most of the sun covered Mystic's Way. There were many tents and stands hiding within the trees. People were getting their fortune told, there were hand readings crystal ball gazing and many other things.

"I found my home," said Flash looking around.

"Would you like a tarot reading?" asked a woman sitting at her stand.

Hiei pointed at himself blinking. She nodded happily letting her raven hair fall into her face. He turned to the others her shrugged. Hiei shrugged at sat down across from her.

"What is your name?" she asked as she shuffled her cards.

"Hn, Hiei," was the cool reply.

"Hiei...that is a nice name," she said placing the cards down on the table before them. "Well Hiei I want you to divide this pile of cards into four. I want one on top and the other three on the bottom."

Hiei nodded and did as he was told. When he finished he looked up at her.

"Now I want to flip each card over."

Hiei did as he was told. He looked up at the woman who gently gazed down the cards. He followed her look at realized that he had drawn the devil.

Shock too his face and the woman smiled. "Don't be alarmed. The devil is not a bad card. Let me explain each card has two meanings when it is up right and when it is not. We label the cards by the order the top one is card, A which is what's at hand. The one to your far left is card B this stands for past influences. The one is the middle; C stands for you to ponder this and the last one D is on what you should do.

"In your case the devil card A is upside down so it is telling that for you things are unclear in the matters of how you feel," she told him.

Her gaze went to the second card. "Ah The Lovers! Now this card is upright so it is saying that lovers and close friends take center stage. You need to take time to tell those close to you how much you care.

"Oh the Magician! This is a very interesting card. Now this you need to ponder and since the card is reversed it is telling that you need to pay attention to the rules and think twice before acting. Don't close your self off away from everyone, your friends care about you and want to help you."

Hiei looked down thinking about the others. Could it be that she is right? Is he too close-minded to see that he has people that care for him?

"And the last card is the Hermit, now since it is reversed it is telling you to spend time with the one you love most," she said with a smile.

Hiei stood. As he handed her the money Flash came running up behind him.

"Are you done? The others are waiting at the end of the rode," she said walking up next to him.

Hiei nodded and walked away from the table. Flash shrugged and trotted up to walk next to him.

"Look," she said pulling something out of her bag. "I got a new tarot set since Fluffy tore my other one up."

"Cool," said Hiei not taking his eyes from ahead of him.

They walked up to see the others looking at the map.

"So I think we turn down this road," said Kuwabara pointing behind them.

"No we need to go that way!" said Yusuke pointing in front of them.

"I wonder how long it is going to take them before they realize that the map is upside down," said Hiei.

Flash shrugged. A couple of minutes later Kurama sighed before he took the map from Kuwabara's hands and turned it over before handing it back to him. Autumn, Hinote, Yusuke and Kuwabara all blinked.

"O0o0o0o0o0o," they said in union.

Kurama's sweat dropped as they all started walking down Dragon Walk into the Market Square. Along the market there were many cool shops most of them were dress up shops where you could by clothes, others were little toyshops for kids. As they were walking down the road Flash stopped in front of a small shop run by a guy in his early twenties. Skulls and all of that stuff Flash likes surrounded the shop.

"Flash are you coming or not?" called Yusuke from a couple feet away from her.

"I'll be there in a minute!" said Flash then walked in.

"Hey," said the guy.

"Hey," said Flash then started to look around.

Flash and the guy started talking about random things as she was paying for a skull candleholder and a little thing that says Libra on it.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Flash, you?" she answered.

"Josh," he said.

"Cool, so did you make all of these things?" asked Flash.

"Yeah my dad runs the company that makes them," he said.

Flash smiled as she looked around and pointed at two little trolls that were looking over a self.

"Those remind me of two of my friends," she said.

Josh laughed and Flash joined in.

"Hey Flash," said Hinote coming up behind her. "They are having this herb talk thing across the road, you wanna come?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute," said Flash getting her stuff.

Hinote nodded and waited for her as she said a farewell to Josh then walked across the road to the herb talk.

It was being held in a small little garden with a tree and some benches. Flash and Autumn sat under the tree while the guys sat on the benches and the lady was standing in front of them.

Once the herb talk was over they all went to go get something to eat in the market then walked down along Royal Row. There they were having jousting rounds that they stopped to watch for a little bit then went on there way since it was pretty fake.

Once they got to the end of Royal Row they cut through Lakeside Market and played a couple of games then went to the Sherwood Forest Stage to watch a show.

(This didn't happen because Dream wasn't with me this happened when she went to a fair by herself.)

Everyone sat up front so they could get a good view of the show. The man came out and talk for a bit then picked Autumn to come up on stage.

"Some people question whether there are really bumps on their heads to read but to a Phrenologist there's always bumps. I hate when people say that. I'm the Phrenologist, not you. Now Autumn," he said as he took out a heavy wooden mallet. "Are there bumps on your head for me to read?"  
  
Autumn started inching away.  
  
"I'll give you a hint, you should say yes," he said holding mallet threateningly.  
  
Autumn still inched away. "YES! "  
  
"Very good," he said as he threw the mallet behind him over the stage.

"OW MY HEAD!!" yelled a voice.

The crowd laughed as the professor laughed nervously.

"Oops."  
  
Autumn started at Flash and mouthed 'help me.'

The first thing he read was Autumn's memory bumps. He said that she should have a good memory which makes her do good in school and that she should be smart.  
  
"Let's test her," he said. "What's your age?"  
  
"Fifteen...""Okay, here's a good memory question for a fifteen year old. Twenty-nine years ago..."  
  
The audience started laughing. Autumn looked horrified.  
  
"So, what day did it air on?" asked the professor.  
  
"Tuesday!" said Autumn in a happy perky voice.  
  
The audience started to laugh again.  
  
"Very Good! You're absolutely correct! Not many people know this but it actually did run on a Tuesday," he said.  
  
Next he measured her sense of humor. She has a good sense of humor! There was also optimism. Then he measured musical talent. He said Autumn had a lot of musical talent and a good voice. Then he said she should play the piano and gave her a card to his 'piano shop' called _Pianos 'R Us_ and the used piano shop called, _Pianos Wuz Them_.

"She's got large bumps of Stubborn-ness," said the man feeling her head. "This means she's about as flexible as raw spaghetti."  
  
"Harmony," coughed Hinote.

Everyone nodded.

The last thing he measured telepathy.

"I only find this on about 1 out of 1000 people and guess what...I've just found it on you! You probably knew I was going to say that because you can read my mind! Have you ever known what people were going to say before they said it?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Autumn blinking.

"That's because you're a mind reader!" he chirped. "Now, let's do a little test. Close your eyes and someone in the audience will hold up an object. Then we'll all focus on the object and you'll read our minds to find out what it is."  
  
Autumn closed her eyes.  
  
"Okay! Somebody hold something up! Alright, everyone, focus on the object. Now Autumn, **_water_** we thinking about?"  
  
The audience laughed.  
  
"Water!" said Autumn with a smirk.  
  
"Very good! Now another test. Someone hold something else up. Ah ha! This one's **_in the bag!_** What's the item?"  
  
The audience laughed again.  
  
"A bag!" chirped Autumn.  
  
"That's right!" exclaimed to professor.

Everyone laughed as the man helped Autumn off the stage.

"That you Autumn! You have been a lovely helper!" he said.

Autumn walked over happily and sat next to Kurama.

Once they show was over they crossed Robin Hood's Bridge and went to the garden to see the Maypole. Every sat in the garden like field the Maypole was in as they watched the women run around it with the ribbons.

After that they continued onward and stopped to watch the Live Chess Game. It's when people play the pieces. The crowd was amazed on how the Knights got the horses to bow down every time they waited.

When that was over the walked along the Queen's Highway to go see the Torture Chamber. Their guide was a Scottish man dressed in kilt (if that's what they are called) and spoke in fake voice.

He game around telling everyone about the different kinds of things. When he got up to a chair he told a story about it.

"Now since watching people slowly die and scream in the most painful of pains the guards would play a little game when the victim would be in this chair," he said. "Now as you see there are clamps to hold down the hands and legs so the person would be stuck there."

He did a little showgirl stance and stood on one foot the make everyone laugh.

"And not the clamp up here with the screw would go to the persons' head and the screw would slowly go into there head."

"_Wheat!_" said Autumn.

The man starred at her then went on. "Now since things can get boring watching people die the guards played a little game. They would set coins around the victim and eventually the persons eyes would pop out of the head and who's ever coin the eye or eyes were closet to they would win all of the coins."

"Dude!" said Flash. "I wanna play! Hey...where's Yusuke?"

Flash looked around for Yusuke who was hiding behind Kurama.

"Now Flash it isn't nice to trap your friends to a chair and drive a screw through their head so the eyes will pop out," said Kurama like it was an everyday thing.

The man starred at Flash. "My ye you're a lil sadistic."

Flash nodded happily. Hiei smirked, while Kurama's sweat dropped. Autumn and Hinote smiled proudly.

"That's our Flash for ya!" they both chirped.

"Since when do I belong to you," snarled Flash.

Both of them went on rambling random things that had no meaning to it what so ever.

"Shut up or else your going to find yourselves in that chair," said Flash as they walked on to the next torture device.

Autumn and Hinote clamped their hands over their mouths refusing to say anything else.

"Hn, I can get used to this," smirked Hiei.

After the little tore was over it was getting to be around dinnertime.

"Aye ya!" said Autumn looking at her watch. "I promised my mom we'd be home in an hour or so."

"Well we really did everything," said Hinote looking at the map.

"Yeah," said Yusuke. "Most of the stuff here is shopping."

"Well the next bus leaves in fifteen minutes so let's catch that one," said Kurama looking at a piece of paper.

Everyone nodded and started to walk down the road back to the main gate. As Flash was about to follow them she saw the guide from the torture chamber. She smirked evilly and picked up a rather large sack that was on a stand next to her.

She snuck behind him put the sack over his head made sure he was stuck in there then walked happily after the others with a kicking sag being dragged after her.

**On the bus:**

"Hey Flash what's with the sack?" asked Kuwabara.

"Air baka," lied Flash simply closing her eyes.

"I think he wants to know why it is moving," said Kurama.

Flash sighed. "That guide person is in there in place of my minion."

"Oh okay," said Kurama.

**Five minutes later:**

"FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!! IT ISN'T NICE TO KIDNAP PEOPLE.......!" Began Kurama.

"NO SPEECH!!!!!!!!!!" yelled everyone in union was the covered his mouth.

**End chapter:**

Winter: ::Dances:: Its finally done! Sorry if this is a little dull but I lost interest in this two shot so that's why it took so long to update. But I wouldn't delete it because I'm stubborn like that.

Wisdom: Also Winter made a message board so be sure to join, the link is in her profile as her homepage and in her link list.

Winter: Yup! Hiei finish this!

Hiei: Review or else!

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU


End file.
